User talk:Noah137
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lemonade Mouth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Breakthrough page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InSpeck (Talk) 11:06, May 19, 2011 Hey, Noah! It's cool to see you here! Are you interested in Lemonade Mouth? InSpeck -Talk Page- 20:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm an admin here, you didn't notice? Lol, and yes, I LOVE LEMONADE MOUTH. Odd, right? It doesn;t seem like it over at Hogwarts Roleplay Wiki, but I'm obsessing over lots of things :) And yes, awesome signature xD Here's one of my favourite cast photos: InSpeck -Talk Page- 20:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you want, you can join this wiki. If you don't want to, then nevermind, but check it out! :) Actually, there's a ton of fonts. I usually just open up Notepad (on the computer) and look through the fonts, lol xD Most of them can work on here, try doing that. Some common ones I use: Perpetua Times New Roman Arial Narrow Pristina Perpetua Maiandra GD Palatino Linotype Stylus BT Bold Noah, you know me. I'm SO persistent and I'm not gonna stop till you explain why you left HP Roleplay. Don't you ignore me!! >:( [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 14:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Aqua, I don't want your chars. No point in leaving if no one knows why. There can't NOT be a reason, and I'm going to keep asking and asking until you crack. >:| [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 17:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) oh okay i thought it was something that the wiki did to you. Do you think you might come back if you have some time? [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 10:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I have, but its kind of given up on. Not too many people have read Ga'Hoole, and the movies dont have anything to do with the books, so it's kind of a dud.... [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 11:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I watched the link, and yes, I reply with an AWESOME! It'd be great if they make a 2nd movie, but I just hope the actors/actresses aren't too busy with their shows now (Like Good Luck Charlie, Terra Nova, Zeke and Luther) Oh, and I read you're user page. I'd say I'm a cross between Olivia and Mo, because I can do an (in my opinion, and some of my friends') AWESOME oksent :) and smart too xD InSpeck -Talk Page- 22:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Try asking her. Maybe, I guess you've got my approval...? I don't know, we don't really need new admins, but you've been helpful. InSpeck -Talk Page- 00:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin? Heyy! Technically, it is breaking the rules by asking to be an admin, but your edits are good, so I'll let it slide. I saw InSpeck's page and your page where you were discussing it, and I don't see why not. So, congrats! :) ~Fabinaforever :D :) 10:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem! You are gonna be a great admin- I can tell. :) Hey! Glad to see you're on! Check out the Userboxes page, I made tons of new userboxes :) I made an Administrators category. Since I can't edit other users' user pages, you may add it in yourself if you'd like. Admin Sign! Hey It's NeneG!!!!!! Nice to finally talk 2 u! May you please tell me how you put up the Admin sign in the top right corner? THANKS =D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 21:59, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh..Oops! Sorry [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 15:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I woud LOVE to play bass guitar xD It sucks that I don't play any instruments, but it'd be pretty cool to learn how to play bass :D Are you on? I've been for ages, and no one's been on... I added 2 more new cast photos. InSpeck -Talk Page- 23:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I also made a new blog post with the video. You gotta watch it :D Uhhh, first of all...hi! :) And second of all, NeneG took care of the User of the Week thing. Thanks for supporting my nomination! And when you said that it looked like Blake and Adam had tattoos in their arms, all of them did xD Hayley, Adam, Blake, Bridgit, and Naomi :) Bridgit said they all put fake tattoos on their arms as a prank to the crew and the rest of the cast lol! And Naomi's hilarious - "At least it's not like... I don't know...back coffee that we have to drink" Awww, that sucks xD I guess I'll delete the nomination. 20:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Clean Up the Wiki! Help clean up the Wiki- please see my blog post!